nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Collectum Mechanicus
Collectum Mechanicus "There is no truth in flesh, only betrayal." "There is no strength in flesh, only weakness." "There is no constancy in flesh, only decay." "There is no certainty in flesh but death." The Collectum Mechanicus is a name given to the collective of Mechanicus , or or The Cult of Mechanicus , or The Cult of The Machine , as what its name used to be . Such collective does not exist in a natural state , meaning it has a history of war , politics or intrigue as other imperial human nations may have , but nonetheless , it is made for something much greater . It is not only a collective of beings , but a collective of belief , minds and spirit , that work together like a clock . Summary of today's Mechanicus The Collectum is very isolationist , seeing strangers that do not look like them as inferiors and racism is very common for outsiders . People that are born in The Mechanicus that dont look like the common folk , then in the other stages of life like teenage or adulthood , dont agree to the ideals of The Cult , they are judged as traitors and executed . The diplomats of other nation are kept with respect in the quarters of Consilio Universa , where they are advised not to go in populated ares , as some fanatics might get the idea of doing something stupid . Even though they are isolationist and sceptical towards other cultures , they themselves call themselves very expansionist in any way of life . May that be industry , in which they wish to ever expand it , science , in which they want to learn more and more , and cultists , in which they want to spread The Light of The Machine God everywhere they can . But this ideals still havent been incorporated in the military , in which it still keeps a doctrine of defensive precautions . That makes it not as big as other nations , in which they value more discipline , training and defensive structures then quantity . Their ideas of collectivism seem very similar to those of the new wave of communism , but they do not wish to deal with other species and people which dont have the same ideas as them . This has put them back in the diplomatic stage and influence , but it is of little interest to them. The Hierarchy The highest body of The Mechanicus is The Committee , a group of representatives from every point of interest of the collective , may it be inside the nation , or outside . The Committee itself gets to decide who gets in it , or out of it . The Committee is the executive , the legislative and the jurisdictional branch The next important body of power is The Cult . Even though The Committee has immense power, The Cult is everything , everyone that is born inside the borders is a member of it , and has one only ruler , High Priest Ludocius Visius . Even though his presence and power is known everywhere , he is a shadow that the ones who meet him are very few and very powerful The Beginning 245 Years ago , The Great Voyage happened , where this new land was found and settled , even though hard and wild , it was well positioned and a defensive position for anybody who would want to overthrow The Cult . Before The Voyage , the believers were scattered over the whole continents , everyone with their own Cult for The Machine God . Oppression and tragedy followed them anywhere , as no society would accept them or their beliefs TO BE CONTINUED Category:Season 5 Category:Nation(S5)